multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Archived contents: User talk:Styracosaurus Rider/Archive 1 Done and done Your page is now archived. I've put a plain white border around the "Archived contents" and a typical name. If you mislike the wording or the colors, you can either ask me to change them to your desire or you can change them yourself by editing the following code: Archived contents: User talk:Styracosaurus Rider/Archive 1 Just change the "Font colors" from white to anything really. If you want to change what it says for "Archived contents", just change, well, Archived contents. Good luck, and refer to me if you have anymore archiving needs! :) [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your userpage You got rid of Mr Tibbles :( Oh, and was I supposed to notice this: It's time for me to do my explaining. This master plan is big. VERY big. I've said that before. But this is so big, that the mythology of the entire wiki will have to be rewritten. Of course, I have to talk to some others. Dyga, namely. I have this mini-plotline in mind, and I'll need to talk to him about that. But that will be only one casualty. Simply put: The Kerarans would fall before it. The Lentaa would fall before it. The Aians would fall before it. The mighty Daemons would fall before it. Rothel himself would fall, and so would the Nightforger, the Nithlings, and all the gods beyond. Even X will fall, seeing what they have done. You have to really dream up a big imagination to comprehend that. The scope of it all is of an infinitely gargantuan and complex magnitude. In other words, it's one helluva plan. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No. Pinguinus impennis 12:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Why do you ask? Pinguinus impennis 12:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I've one-upped you again. :P No tellsies HolbenilordTalk 13:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) When something is manipulated in a certain way, things become reasonable. HolbenilordTalk 13:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Fabrication is in the set of types of manipulation, that's true. But not all manipulation is fabrication... HolbenilordTalk 13:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You're told that. What do you think? There are further levels (i do further maths mwahahahahahahahahaha) HolbenilordTalk 13:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) There can only be one, Styro. HolbenilordTalk 13:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You fell into the tra-ap nye nye nyeh nyeh nyeh HolbenilordTalk 13:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree in many ways. Is it 9:31 in planet USA? HolbenilordTalk 13:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I can skive off gymning for an hour. HolbenilordTalk 13:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Gift I have a present for you! HolbenilordTalk 10:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :D Bask in my kindness! Anyway, it's a very good present. Revealing. HolbenilordTalk 15:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do a Zoo Tycoon image for Aristotle? I would be much obliged... Pinguinus impennis 20:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Grassland, with a few large trees. Large Montothere footprints, if you can do it. Pinguinus impennis 20:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) When the Paradise Planet is over, can the Salsenes build some colonies on Kaventro? Pinguinus impennis 20:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Bow whales and blue whales, they're cold-water animals. HolbenilordTalk 17:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Animal Depends what kind. Deep discussion must be in chat. HolbenilordTalk 18:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Generalised CIC Report Format There's a standard format, but i'm unsure as to what it is. Does this seem right? Example report included. HolbenilordTalk 19:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Would there be no similiarities? :P HolbenilordTalk 19:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I want to make documents like that. How do I do it? Pinguinus impennis 19:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Can you give me some document requests (other than a clear Truth) HolbenilordTalk 19:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) But the CIC doesn't know about Vesania. HolbenilordTalk 19:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sources Sorry, edit thing wasn't working... what possible sources could they have for Vesania? No Dimensional Rifts go there... no-one survives the trip... HolbenilordTalk 20:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I am not happy :P HolbenilordTalk 20:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Human nature, my man, is to be changeable. HolbenilordTalk 20:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Happiness is a way of rewarding a human for doing things that further their survival. It is too often felt, if anything. HolbenilordTalk 20:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Help me! http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D&Dfanon_Wiki Come help me with this fanon wiki! I am alone there! I need someone to read my articles! One guy edited his user page there, but he's too busy to write any articles! Please help! Pinguinus impennis 13:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey im in chat now for real, and i dont think that message wall id that bad. Yuy168 00:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sty, will you come to the chat please? I have something I want to talk to you about. Thanks. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 02:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It is urgent that you come on the chat as soon as you get this message. If this message is not received today, we will have to talk tomorrow. Remember the word "Aerie" and remember it well. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 02:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm coming on now. I just got a new... update. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 23:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) please join chat, thank you yuy168 The head Auctor (bend to my will) 00:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) im here now really, hold on join chat and ill be on in a few min. yuy168 The head Auctor (bend to my will) 01:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Times 8, 9 GMT... 3, 4 your time? HolbenilordTalk 09:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I am on the ASW chat right now. It will be less frequented than the multiverses chat, plus I couldn't get onto the multiverses chat. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually just tell me when you want me to go on. My comp is lagging heavy and the chat doesn't help. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 20:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) A Multiverses Terrortooth in Kulmis Remember Kulmis? I would like permission to use animals like the Terrorteeth and the Sigma Spiders for it. Can I have your permission please? Pinguinus impennis 13:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, what was the big problem you wanted Insurgence to tell me about? I asked him, and he told me to ask you. And no I'm not going on chat. Pinguinus impennis 13:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I didn;t write it Containment: 832 is harmless as long as kept away from skin and electrical applications, even a zip lock bag has been noted to protect effectively from 832's abnormal 'over charge'. Description: A1- Found by accident 12 times before recovery it is simply a ring made out of bronze. There is no visible differences in the ring other than a "H.T" marked on the inside of 832. They are assumed to be initials but there is not enough information to know what the name would be and if the owner is even still alive. The ring seems to react differently depending on the mental state of the wearer when they first put it on and what they are thinking about to some degree, then amplifying that emotion into a abnormal rage, along with either boosting their own abilities or giving them a power. Details of each test to be included in R.R.T file 03 B1- Red/Anger- Super human Strength, the test subject who was used for this was able to lift a 3 ton car without harming themselves. Blue/Bored- The subject tested suddenly wished to get rid of their boredom to a disturbing degree, murdering the scientist who was with him at the time, as well as 2 guards before he was killed, the test subject who put on 832 seemed faster, and the test subjects blood stayed blue for about three minutes after he had died before finally turning red. Blue/Bored The subject tested suddenly wished to get rid of their boredom to a disturbing degree, murdering the scientist who was with him at the time, Dr █████ as well as 2 D class guards before he was killed, the test subject who put on 832 seemed faster, and his blood was noticed to have been blue for about three minutes after he had died before finally turning red. White/Hungry- Originally a test on "Happy" the test subject when first putting on 832 announced being "fuckin' hungry" then attempting to eat the desk that he pulled 832 off. The test subject's teeth became "shark" and easily ripped through the stainless steel table. The test subject's blood was tested as inspiration from the blue blood of the last test, and it was in fact white for exactly three minutes outside of the body, the blood inside the test subject returned to its normal shade in a half hour. Green/Sick- Inspired by the oddity of the failed "Happy" test a sick person who was instructed to think of their sickness was given the 832 at which point, they started to swell, and before the ring could be removed they exploded, their bones shattering and impaling the all around them. Green/Sick- Inspired by the oddity of the failed "Happy" test a "sick" subject who was instructed to think of their sickness, which was a minor flu, was given the 832 at which point, they started to swell, and before the ring could be removed they exploded, their bones shattering and impaling the area around them. Pink/Happy, and Black/Insane as well other test noted on R.R.T file 03 A2- At EXPUNGED a large collection of families were attempting a search and rescue EXPUNGED A mother was reported for the murder of seven children EXPUNGED A gas explosion caught the local population, killing half the residence. In short, 832 seems to have a long bloody history in the 2 years SCP has been aware of it and attempting to find it. As a noted oddity it seems that before the wearer "overloads" they will try to return to the original beach where the ring was found. A3-While it is believed more than 12 people have been subject to the power of 832 as the location after excavating appears to have several bone fragments, the quality's of 832 make it hard to know if they were to one or more people. Ornitholestes Hey, what are your thoughts concerning Ornitholestes? Do you have any theories concerning this lovable dinosaur? Pinguinus impennis 03:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm writing a Walking With Dinosaurs-type story about an Ornitholestes, and I wanted your opinion about the dinosaur. Pinguinus impennis 13:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The Ornitholestes story? It will be on Dinosaur Fanon, when it's done. Pinguinus impennis 21:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) If we don't actually delete them, but leave them as candidates, it should motivate them to come back. Also, we need housekeeping. HolbenilordTalk 15:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If you think it will do more harm than good, you're welcome to make changes HolbenilordTalk 15:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Pixels I am puzzled now. The green one on the forearm and orange one on the eye are correct, but the other differences aren't there. You're still missing three differences. And I copied your idea cause I was bored. I have nothing to do when there's no-one on to talk to, or nothing to talk about. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? HolbenilordTalk 13:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm on both chats HolbenilordTalk 17:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Bad News Bad news: yesterday my computer completely broke, taking my chapter of the Paradise Planet with it. Don't worry, I should have a less lengthy one up this week (or the next, depending on how busy I am). Pinguinus impennis 02:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm, I'll have a think about what to add. --Veyneru 16:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Fanon I found an Primeval Fanon Wiki that is still very active. Are you interested? Pinguinus impennis 15:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) http://venomhq.wikia.com/wiki/VENOM_HQ_Wiki join chat there Warning Warning: never use CAPS LOCK on the Community Wiki Chat. The locals don't like it. They threatened to ban me from chat. They hate CAPS LOCK with a fiery passion, it seems. :P If you're looking for a little excitement in your life, click here and type this into the chatbox: "CAPS LOCK RULES!" Pinguinus impennis 03:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) 203 Who is 203? I saw the message you sent to Toothless, and I think I should be briefed on the nature of this problem. Pinguinus impennis 00:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a link? Also, do your turn at Heroes of the Multiverses. Pinguinus impennis 00:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Can't right now, sorry. Computer won't let me. Just tell me on my talk page. Pinguinus impennis 16:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Please try again, using http://cbe001.chat.mibbit.com/ HolbenilordTalk 16:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks to Ping, it's now #multiverseschat :P HolbenilordTalk 16:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Good News! My editor is working! Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Revelation So, does this mean your revelation is coming? If so, when? Pinguinus impennis 01:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Central Council Representatives from the Salsenes, Zyrothans, Atrenids, Lutrians, Deraia, Iridi, Alxen, Banshaen and Lentaa, as well as the ambassadors for the Aians, Kree, Vrah, Phoebus, Xodu and Gaedrongo. The council makes domestic decisions, like 'how to subsidise', 'how to crack down on unrest', 'which organisations to fund'. They command the police force except in times of crisis. They meet in a large city hall every twenty days. In emergencies, they meet via e-conferencing from safe-houses, and they are kept on high alert till ten days after no diruption is present. They are voted for by constituency, the members of one species choosing their representative but not affecting the votes of the others. In case of a close call, the rest of the Council decides. Also i see you kept your invisible ink. HolbenilordTalk 08:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't really matter, but in the interests of consistency- Zyrothan- Daskir Kell Lutrian- Varalin Deraia- Bjer, Harul, Regul, Thun (remember Deraia culture) Iridi- Valoron Alxen- Derrn Aian- Erilun Ruskai d'Vevell Kree are Kree, no representatives as such. Vrah- Deathly Flame That should be all HolbenilordTalk 17:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Awakening What needs to be done in the next chapter of Awakening? Pinguinus impennis 17:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) But what about the Tengu? I'm still not sure what they're doing. Also, I wanted to have some more Gehennians in this chapter (Gehennians are fun to write). What will the ol' dragons be doing now? Pinguinus impennis 17:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Revelation On your userpage, it says the Revelation is coming on May 2011. And it's already November 2011 :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean May 2012? HolbenilordTalk 08:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that a bit too long away? Will we not all get bored before then? HolbenilordTalk 13:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Monument Thank you. No longer shall the Daleks blacken the history of Wazel. :P Don't worry, Rothel will not be involved. He has more important things to do than get involved in Wazelian affairs. :P Pinguinus impennis 17:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Fragment I finished the book over a week ago, but I just realised something. Something bad. (The rest of this post is contained in a DYD template incase anyone else is reading Fragment and don't wanna see). On the blurb, it states that "if even the smallest bug made it off Henders Island, life on Earth as we know it would cease to exist" or something along those lines. Now, right at the end, when Thatcher (that treacherous little worm!) escaped Trident on that mini-boat, he found one of Hender's jars, and mistook it for containing food. So he opened it, and the Henders creatures killed him. But that means some Henders creatures got off the island ALIVE! Just wondered if you'd spotted that and what you thought of it. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Polair Anywhere he'll fit, I guess. Pinguinus impennis 01:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know... Vermillion Hills, I guess. Pinguinus impennis 01:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much any kind. He has a very wide range of interests. Pinguinus impennis 02:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) IGW1 JOIN CHAT!!! we wanna talk about something :D User:Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 13:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Wazel Wars Check the Wazel Wars forum. You'll find something very interesting. Pinguinus impennis 16:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Message If you think this picture is supposed to intimidate us, you're wrong! The brave men of Imperial Lepta will prevail! Pinguinus impennis 00:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Curse him, he's good. I'm afraid he's right, too. If he started a few months ago as a secret project, he could easily get this done. Pinguinus impennis 20:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Still: it has been done before. Think of how quickly the barbarians swept through the Roman Empire. Pinguinus impennis 20:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) While you're at it, please cut me a slice of Lesaew and a bit of the North. Pinguinus impennis 21:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Dog! Styro, you lucky dog! I'm glad you got a chance to see it. Count yourself lucky: there are only around eighty of those things in the whole world. Yes, I'm jealous, but I'm also happy for you. I hope someday I get to see one of those. Anyway, thanks for thinking of me. Pinguinus impennis 02:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, can I use that picture on my user page? Please? Pinguinus impennis 02:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you feel like regular chat? Pinguinus impennis 02:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Atrenid Nutcase I edited a picture of an Atrenid you created, and got this. :D Pinguinus impennis 15:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Need I say more? :P Pinguinus impennis 21:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ranaptor Pic I made a picture of a Ranaptor using the Spore 2D creature creator. Unfortunately, the creator is severely limited, and I wasn't able to give it white wings. :( Still, is it usable? Pinguinus impennis 23:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Mibbs? we have much to discuss. yuy168 The head Auctor 00:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) New Collab Um, I'll try. However, I will be very busy here soon, and I may be very slow at it. However, I will certainly do the best I can. Any details you can leak about the fiction? Pinguinus impennis 01:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooh yes, Lucifer needs more stories and species! :D Pinguinus impennis 01:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Those are requests :P For the first, maybe. Depends on whether they grow on me... :) For the second, big collabs are always fun! As for ideas... uh... I don't want to send any of my races into Lucifer, something historical? HolbenilordTalk 10:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) But i don't want to make one HolbenilordTalk 15:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Not gonna HolbenilordTalk 15:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You funny person :P I don't want to control kerarans HolbenilordTalk 18:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Me as a person or my Gehes? HolbenilordTalk 18:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I am the only person who's really done anything with it and established a little background :P YOU WORK AROUND MY FICTION NOW HolbenilordTalk 20:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) And what was set down by that? "He is the ruler of all Julth." All else is mine HolbenilordTalk 20:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Paging mr styro, mr styro rider. :p Mibbs, if you can!! I want to discuss somethign VERY important, something that could decide the fate of this wiki. As much as I would love to get involved in a Before-Merge collab, I will most likely be unable to edit for a while, so you and Holben should start without me. If I come back early, I might want to write some of it though. Pinguinus impennis 14:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Mibbit? HolbenilordTalk 18:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool signature. Read the next part of The Dark God. Pinguinus impennis 03:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) CLARIFY! Pinguinus impennis 14:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I will judge, but only if the loser promises not to get mad at me. :P Pinguinus impennis 00:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I need you to kill the Alpha Emperor as soon as you have the chance. I can't finish The Dark God until he is good and dead. Obviously dead. Pinguinus impennis 00:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I need a Ranaptor name for the ambassador mentioned in Chapter 5 of the Lentaa Tomboy. Pinguinus impennis 00:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sellus is perfect, thanks. gotta go now,.Pinguinus impennis 00:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am watching Skrapping very closely. It's a cool story. :) Although I fail to see how a criminal sect on Skrap could be so important to the multiverse. :P Pinguinus impennis 23:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) BM Are you still planning on writing a pre-Merge story? Cause it's now looking like I might be able to contribute to such a story more often than I thought. And I would love to help out with it. :D Out of curiosity, would it feature Veiled Ones as main protagonists, or other races? Pinguinus impennis 23:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Would Daystar appear? Pinguinus impennis 00:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, tell me, unless it will ruin my Plan experience. :D Gotta go now though, but I'll be checking my talk page for the response when I get back! Pinguinus impennis 00:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I knew that. :P Pinguinus impennis 00:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to start a brief but brutal collab about a team of mercenaries that crash-land on a planet and get picked off one by one by native dangers? Pinguinus impennis 00:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Prospero, maybe? Pinguinus impennis 00:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Soon, if I decide to write the story before I write articles for all of Tethys's creatures. Pinguinus impennis 00:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Just to be perverse, when will you finish your part of Wanderers? :P Pinguinus impennis 01:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) A shapeless congeries of protoplasmic bubbles Ladies and gentlemen, we bring before you tonight your worst nightmare. You have chosen to bear witness to this abomination, but not yet have you seen the hideous monster- constantly writhing and transmuting to stranger and more disturbing forms, scratching away at your sanity- I must warn you to turn back before you make this mistake. But alas, you are unconvinced. It is with the greatest reluctance that I bring before you- the Shoggoth! Anyway, yeah, is this image better for the article? HolbenilordTalk 20:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Nemesis Against my better judgement, I started a new collab, Story: Nemesis. Holben has expressed interest, so he may be joining. I am hereby inviting you to contribute to the story. We could use some Ravana-action. :D Pinguinus impennis 02:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D You can write Chapter 2. Pinguinus impennis 14:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Not really. But I started with 3 Seven, and I ended up giving away two slots. I'm trying to reclaim one now, if Dyga doesn't have any use for it. Pinguinus impennis 14:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That's a cool picture you've got on your user page. I should use it for Shadow of Penumbra, seeing as I don't already have an image for it. :P Pinguinus impennis 14:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't. I don't trust Mibbit anymore, and I'm on a friend's computer that won't let me join regular chat. If you want to talk to me, I'm afraid we'll have to stick to messages like this. Pinguinus impennis 17:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't risk it. This is a very expensive computer. I don't want to risk breaking it. Talk to Holben or Toothless. Pinguinus impennis 17:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. Go write more Nemesis. :) Pinguinus impennis 17:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Lehan Behold my awesomeness. Pinguinus impennis 00:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure HolbenilordTalk 17:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Fragment Thank you for letting me know about Fragment by Warren Fahy; I read it recently. Loved the book, read it in three days. I would have read it in two, but I was busy on one day. :D Pinguinus impennis 01:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wazel Forum:Wazel Wars Pinguinus impennis 21:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Genie I have written articles for three new species the Yraath have attacked. According to my calculations, you now have to make me two or three articles, correct? :P Like a genie! :D Pinguinus impennis 21:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I would like it if you could create a type of animal for Scarab. Something big, mean, and capable of eating people. Lots of people. :D Pinguinus impennis 21:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Your choice; just no mega-civilizations. If sapient, they can't be any higher than Stone Age tech, capiece? Pinguinus impennis 22:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Added you to the #multiverses auto-op list, and auto-half op list for #specevo and #multiverseschat :) HolbenilordTalk 14:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) mibbs? Yuy168 22:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Virnos Hey, can I use Virnos in my story, The Grail? Prepare for the end HolbenilordTalk 22:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Why did you have to leave four minutes before I returned!?! HolbenilordTalk 17:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Styro you dorp back on now :P HolbenilordTalk 14:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Back :R HolbenilordTalk 16:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Come online you dorp :P HolbenilordTalk 17:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Come back! HolbenilordTalk 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) If in doubt, assume I'm on HolbenilordTalk 18:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay HolbenilordTalk 18:21, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you here are you still here are you here I am HolbenilordTalk 14:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "I should be back later" Hmmm. :P HolbenilordTalk 21:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I can't be here at the times outside what I said HolbenilordTalk 16:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for alerting me :) Deary dear... HolbenilordTalk 12:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Alien Food May I make an article about what the Cybertooth eats? BTW, I capitalize Cybertooth because it's my favorite creation. Fossils Just wanted you to know, I got a Carcharodontosaurus tooth and a'' Spinosaurus'' dorsal vert fragment for Xmas, as well as a large Spinosaurus tooth. IRC? Am on phone HolbenilordTalk 21:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha! Giant feathered tyrannosaurs! Told you tyrannosaurs had feathers. :) And more on the fossil thing: Check out the collections here , here and here. The drool factor is near infinite. :D ? HolbenilordTalk 18:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Please come back -holbenilord As agreed: TYG HolbenilordTalk 13:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Can it begin? HolbenilordTalk 20:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Five minutes, dammit! You left five minutes too early! HolbenilordTalk 17:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :| And yes, I can, I am free. HolbenilordTalk 18:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You sir! May I interest you in an argument? HolbenilordTalk 21:14, April 20, 2012 (UTC) KRAGGING SPHERES HolbenilordTalk 12:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm here... HolbenilordTalk 13:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Come HolbenilordTalk 21:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of making twinkyberries a rollback? HolbenilordTalk 21:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) chat? Yuy168 23:58, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Beardie Is this lizard yours? Do you bear witness to the monstrous nuclear chaos beyond angled space which the Necronomicon had mercifully cloaked under the name of Azathoth? HolbenilordTalk 10:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ???